Spider
The Spider is the second antagonist in Granny, being her "pet". It was added in the Version 1.5 update, though its appearance was changed in Version 1.6. They have the same sounds and traits in both versions. Description The Spider always spawns in the cage located in the corner of the Special Room. It is mostly stationary, as it never leaves this floor, but it will become mobile and hostile under certain circumstances. Appearance The current spider appears to be an enlarged brown spider with very thin, long legs, fangs, possibly a sort of brown recluse. While the old model appears to be some sort of an enlarged tarantula with dark gray fur, sharp fangs and bright red eyes. In the PC version, the Spider was the same as the original tarantula. But since version 1.1, its model was changed into white skin and black eyes, compare with the red eyes and brown skin spider on the Mobile version. It does have some inconsistencies with its real-life species, however: * No actual breed/type/species of spider is as big as this one. * It moves very fast, much faster than most spiders can move. Only a few types of spiders, such as the giant house spider (the fastest spider on Earth), can rival it in speed. * The only thing it is seen eating in-game is beef, something that is not normally a part of a spider's diet. Behavior The Spider's main role is to chase the Player if they approach the cabinet on the other side. Due to its remarkably fast speed, it can not be outrun (it's even faster than Granny on Extreme), and instead the Player must retreat from its territory or inevitably get caught, resulting in a knockout. It will make a hiss when lunging towards the Player and they will instantly be bitten and knocked out with blood and fang marks showing on the screen. Sometimes, the Spider will run off back to its cage after attacking the Player but usually it will stay in the camera for the knockout scene. It is not hostile towards Granny at all. The Spider has very basic technical behavior, resulting in it sometimes ignoring the laws of physics. Namely, the Spider is restricted to movement on a single horizontal plane, meaning it can never go above or below the altitude it starts on. It also lacks any sort of collision detection, meaning it will clip through walls and objects if necessary in order to catch the Player. For example, if the Player tries to shoot it in its cage by standing at the stairs, it will be waken up and clip through the wall and catch them. Even the fact that it's unable to leave this room shows that it has very basic behavior. Currently, the Shotgun is the only weapon that can be used to eliminate the Spider. Oddly, only a direct shotgun shot will kill it as shooting it with the Gasoline Can has no impact. When successfully killed, it will make a sound, collapse and fall on its back with its legs curled and will disappear after around 10 seconds. The old spider used to fall on its front and spread its legs when killed. Sounds *The sound of the Spider noticing the Player. *The sound of the Spider biting the Player. *The sound of the Spider dying, after being shot with the Shotgun. Avoiding The Spider is not immediately hostile to the Player, and will instead choose to ignore them so long as they do not cross its field of vision by stepping in front of its cage. The exact area in which the Spider will attack is seen in the image below. The best way to avoid it would be to get the Crossbow (or, if the player is willing to risk getting up close, the Shotgun) and shoot the red button near the hole. This will cause a wooden plank to fall over the cage and will trap the Spider. This is tricky to pull off, especially with Darker Mode enabled, so try to get as close to the button as possible before attempting this. Using the Crossbow allows the button to be triggered from a further distance, but the Player will need to take gravity into account and aim slightly above where they want the dart to hit. If the player misses, they will be unable to retrieve the Darts without getting bitten or getting a new dart from the Weapon Safe. An alternate way of dealing with it is the distraction method. The Player will need the piece of Meat and place it on the Empty Plate. It will then run to the Meat allowing them to cross to the cabinet. However, the Player will have to act fast as the Spider will finish it off after 10 seconds, and immediately target the Player. This is the only way to deal with the Spider without making noise, because using the Shotgun makes noise, and even though dropping items here makes no noise, using the Crossbow still makes noise when it hits the button (or the wall), making it especially helpful for Extreme mode. Of course, rather than avoiding it, you could shoot it with the Shotgun to kill it permanently. However, there are very large risks in doing this. * It must be drawn out of its nest before attempting to fire at it. Otherwise, it will only wake the Spider up, leading to a swift bite and trip to the next day. ** The safest way to do this is to place the Meat on the plate, then once the Spider is drawn out, use the Shotgun on it while its eating, as it highly reduces the chance of missing, compared to shooting it out in the open when it is coming towards you. * If it is successfully killed, Granny will instantly target the player and begin closing in on their position, her eyes glowing red and a heartbeat sound playing in the background, similar to when Teddy is held or when the Crow is killed. Although this effect fades if the Player knocks Granny down, it is still dangerous on higher difficulty levels or when Granny is on the upper floors. So make sure she is far away from you so you have time to escape her after killing the Spider. * If the player misses their shot and somehow doesn't get bitten, the noise generated by the gunfire will still attract Granny to their position, requiring them to hide quickly in the Chest below or load another shotgun shell from the nearby table to take her down. Glitches In version 1.6, the Player can use the Meat method to lure the Spider out of its cage and use the Crossbow to shoot the Tranquilizer Dart to close the Red Button, the Spider will attack the Player and send them to the next day. Then they will notice that the Spider is sitting downstairs right beside the Stair Closet but will not be able to attack the Player. If the Player stands in front of the closed cage, the Spider will make an attack noise but won’t be able to attack them and it starts to "spin" beside the Cabinet. A video of this can be seen here. However, this glitch was patched in 1.6.1. Although it is still possible to close the cage, the Spider will just spawn in front of the cage and be able to attack the Player. Trivia *Granny shows genuine rage towards the player when the Spider is killed, showing that for all of her evil ways, she really does love her pet. *The Spider's old model could be seen in several of DVloper's games, each with a varying appearance. The original model can be found on the Unity Asset Store under the name "Free Fantasy Spider." **It first appeared in The Child of Slendrina's intro cutscene, albeit with a lighter brown/tan-ish texture. **It appeared again in Slendrina X, but it was much much larger (even larger than the one in Granny) than it was before. Its texture was the same dark gray/black texture as seen in Granny. **Finally, it made its last appearance in Granny. It looked very similar to the Slendrina X model, but was smaller and had glowing red eyes added, as its original texture had been darkened to the point that its eyes were no longer visible. *The Spider's new model is also a purchasable asset, from an asset package called Wild Life - Random Beasts. This is also the source of the rat's model. *This spider's size and speed is a reference to Aragog, whose spider clan chases Harry Potter and Ron Weasley with their super speed and attack with their supersized bodies. *When you kill the Spider, similar to holding Teddy, Granny’s eyes will turn red and she will relentlessly follow the player while a heartbeat constantly plays in the background. This effect will fade out if either Granny or the Player is knocked out. **However, if the Player knocks Granny out and later kill the Spider, the heartbeat effect persists for until Granny respawns. *It is unknown why the Spider's appearance was changed in Version 1.6. **It was probably changed due to the old model not being scary. *Although the Spider was replaced by a new model in Version 1.6, its original model can still be seen in one of paintings in the Bookshelf Room. *It is unknown why the Spider will instantly target the Player if they close its cage while it is not in it. *It is unknown why Granny would have a mechanism that allows the player to trap the Spider, given that it is trained well enough to not harm her and it never seems to leave the Special Room. *The new Spider is white instead of brown in the PC version. *It's unknown why or how Granny found the Spider if she stole it from a zoo/pet shop or maybe found it in the wild and took it into her house. The picture in the Bookshelf Room implies that the Spider was maybe found by Granny and she "adopted" it. *For some reason, when the Crow got added in Version 1.7, DVloper wanted to separate them. *Unlike Slendrina X, the Spider cannot follow you down stairs. But of the major speed of the Spider in Slendrina X is weird. Which model do you prefer more, the old Spider or the new one? Old New Gallery Old Model (Version 1.5) Spidermeat&player.png|The Spider enjoys the Meat Spiderdead.png|The dead Spider GrannySpiderPainting.png|The Spider's painting, as seen in the Bookshelf Room Current Model (Version 1.6 and up) Newspider.png|The Spider enjoys the Meat Deadspider.png|The dead Spider Spidernewglitch.png|The Spider sitting beside the Stair Closet through a glitch Screenshot_20190404-183448.png|Glitched Spider Screenshot_20190421-194925.png|Spider out of its cage Screenshot_20190508-183729.png|Glitchy spider Screenshot_20190508-184244.png|Dead glitchy spider Screenshot_20190513-191925.png|Glitchy spider again SpiderNewPC.png|The Spider eating the Meat (PC version) HI Category:Characters Category:Hazards Category:Attic Level 2 Category:Version 1.5 Category:Animals Category:Unrealistic Things Category:Pets Category:Attic Category:Antagonists